Brass Jazzsinger
| image = | kanji = ブラスジャズシンガー | romaji = Burasu Jazushingā | title = The Harmonious Rhapsody | race = Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid | birthplace = | birthday = November 1st | age = 350 (Chronologically) 26 (Biologically) | gender = Female | height = 210 cm (6'11") | weight = 86 kg (190 lbs) | eye color = Green | hair color = Orange (Normally Redhead) | measurements = 56 (Bust) 26 (Waist) 50 (Hips) | affiliation = Sternjagers | previous affiliation = | profession = Spirit Detective Musician Artist | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | team = Sternjagers | previous team = | partner = Violette Beauregard Bruunhilde Schrodinger Hinata Kusanagi Shimatsu Tora | previous partner = | base of operations = | bounty = 1,000,000,000 | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Active | shikai = Sumiezu Hikute | bankai = Sumiezu Sekengaka | resurrección =Sumiezu Kashoukitsune: Cephalupe | english = (Normal and Singing) | japanese = (Main) (Singing) }} “Instead of fighting, can I interest you in a little concert instead?” - Brass Jazzsinger Brass Jazzsinger (ブラスジャズシンガー, Burasu Jazushinga) is a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid, a completely unique entity separate from her Visored brethren. Born 450 years before Sōsuke Aizen’s defection from Soul Society, Brass was raised during the final days of the Italian Renaissance. Despite living in a peaceful era of classical cultural resurgence (such as music), her life ended early from a Hollow attack. The next period of her life was no less tragic, Brass was forced to brave the lawlessness and poverty of Rugonkai. Even after surviving that hellish childhood, her once again life took another downward spiral as she was attacked again by the very same Hollow that took her life in the Human World. After being saved by a mysterious figure, Brass learned that the cost of surviving is to live with the hollow pervading her soul. This new existence doomed her to a life of being a pariah. Angered, Brass lashed out; with her emotions getting the best of her, she began to lose herself in the Hollow transformation. With Soul Suicide becoming a deadly possibility, the mysterious figure managed to stabilize her condition, transforming her into a Visored. Fearful of Central 46's judgement, Brass left Soul Society to hide out amongst humanity, aiding as an investigator of occult manners and all things mystical. She currently has a bounty on her head of 1,000,000,000 Kan. Brass's personality and demeanor has earned her the title Harmonious Rhapsody (睦まじい 狂詩曲, Mutsumajii Kyoushikyoku). No matter the situation, Brass always maintain a happy disposition; always choosing to diffuse tense situations with her singing and musical performances. Her moniker took true meaning ever since her hollow powers first manifested in the form of music. Despite her new existence being despised and feared by humanity, she still seeks to help it. Appearance Brass Jazzsinger is a spry woman that possesses a noticeably curvaceous body and beauty to match. Thanks to her pampered life living with Violette Beauregard, her skin is silky smooth and blemish-free. Were it not for the beauty mark on her right cheek her skin would be flawless. Her green eyes sparkled like a jade gemstone, accentuating her luscious red hair, which draped past her broad shoulders. Her luscious lips sparkled with a lovingly bright reddish bloom, demonstrating her keen sense for fashion. Brass is classy enough to use perfect makeup to bring out her natural features. Despite how beautiful her face was, it would be her voluptuous chest that would captivate the attention of onlookers. Her body lacked visible musculature such as abs but that was due to her habit of drinking sake a lot. Her hips were mighty in size and width, matching her bust to perfection. However, as physically attractive as she is, her defining feature is her unusual height. Standing at 210cm, nearly 7 feet tall, Brass is easily the tallest person among company. Combined with her beauty, she generally commands the attention of the entire room. When in important Sternjaeger-related missions, Brass would wear a white top hat, decorated by the Strigenreich symbol on the blue brim, with two yellow carnations laid on each side. She wears a mainly white overcoat with blue stripes laid out on the sides as it opens up to reveal most of Brass’s outfit, which ends onto her white opera gloves at the end. Her top wouldn’t be amissed in a female 1950 sailor’s uniform with the yellow golden buttons on the bottom part, hidden slightly by the large blue bow gently hugging her chest. Her hips are decorated by a wonderful white and blue miniskirt, embroiled by a blue belt that has a music note belt buckle at the center. This wonderful, stylish ensemble would end at her white boots, ready for any model show or excursion. Her civilian outfit would not at all signify that she was neither a Shinigami nor anyone that would even remotely be a member of the Sternjaegers. She had a black top hat for starters, a white brim surrounding the base. Below that, she had a yellow corset top covering most of her body, aided with but a black jacket for cover as she lead little to the imagination. Her midriff exposed, she had a matching yellow skirt surrounding her hips with black stars surrounding the end area. Yellow high-heeled boots would be the only thing remaining of her ensemble, mixed in with black lines to mix her primary colors. When shaking her hair from side to side, one can glimpse glistening note earrings, which accompany her black choker; adorned on it is a simple white brooch with a yellow note symbol on it. Personality An out and about party girl, Brass has high priority on making a situation a good time for everybody, whether that’s sneaking a few drinks on a certain ninja’s tea or simply striking up on a conversation. Surprisingly, despite being forced out of Soul Society and despite the tragedy her life had, she still retains her lax attitude. One could attribute this to her time with Violette’s group or through her time living with humans. What many people won’t surmise given her looks is that she’s a good detector of a person's morality and intentions, akin to being an empath and living lie detector, given how typical bad spirits roam around the realms. An important aspect about her is the drive for style. Her top hat, enjoyment of wearing corsets… not to mention her love of art of all kinds it adds to the conclusion that style is important to her. Even in battle she will desire to add style in some way shape or form. As an example she will always have a desire to wear her top hat, even when wearing it might leave her at a disadvantage. This love for style can be constructed as a weakness though, if pragmatism gives way to needing a song to play for example or a little quip. If her life or of her companions is on the line though she will not hesitate to choose the pragmatic action. Despite this, she often likes to kid around and joke, preferring to take an enigmatic stance whenever she sees someone for the first time as it's one of her favorite styles to take. Mixing in her scouting abilities, she can formulate long-term plans for the Sternjaegers. She likes to be as mysterious as the mystery she's investigating. She sometimes has a penchant to give a creepy grin at times to people or to subtly clue people in depending on the situation. Why, she might even lie about her bankai or shikai abilities to people to keep herself a mystery too. Mysteries in general fascinate her and have always given her interest in investigations and scouting in the Third Division. Despite her exile from the Gotei 13, her drive for mystery still stays true to her soul, driving her to find and solve mysteries that mingle between humans and spiritkind. She enjoys quite a lot the lore of and mythology to Shintoism. She didn’t discover her interest until her departure from Soul Society, hiding out within some shrines in Japan. She enjoyed the stylish drawings of kitsunes people had created, the rather stylish outfits priestesses had, not to mention the beautifully crafted magatamas too. Her room often contain such objects in the Beauregard Manor. Her enjoyment of music stemmed from the soothing melodies she would find through her time in the Soul Society. If there was a way to aid in distressing her from the pressures lay in her academy days up to the harrowing times that she was persecuted, it would be through the songs she’d listen to. In fact it was through her enjoyment that had her searching through the human world for instruments and musical styles. Jazz, swing and rock seem to be her favorite genres, though she will always say there’s nothing beating the classic guitar. She outright despises people singing badly and will outright critique people for it. If there was a trusty companion that she’d state “was on her side ever since she was born” it would be the powerful liquid known as sake. She would joke that she drinks at least 17 bottles per day and that she’s always inebriated. History Equipment Gigai: '(義骸, ''Faux Body) An artificial body which allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans. Gigais are artificial bodies which are used for a variety of reasons by Shinigami within the World of the Living. It is currently unknown when exactly the first Gigai was formed and by whom. A Shinigami might use a Gigai if they lose their powers, as only with their powers can they return to Soul Society. However, while remaining in the World of the Living, they are targets for Hollows, and so choose to reside within a Gigai and begin to behave like Humans in order to blend in and avoid being hunted. They may use a Gigai if it is required for their mission to interact with Humans, or to reside among them in order to search for threats and to blend in while doing so. Brass was able to gain access to one due to the Sternjaeger's contacts. '''Denreishinki (伝令神機, Divine Messenger Machine) is an electronic inter-dimensional communications device used by Shinigami while on an assignment in the Human World. The Denreishinki looks nearly identical to the cellphones found throughout the Human World, and comes in many different designs. The Denreishinki is a device used by numerous Shingiami stationed in the Human World. It allows direct two-way communication between a Shinigami in the Human World and a person in Soul Society. The device contains a system similar to a radar or GPS tracking system for Hollow detection. Hollows located within a given area will be indicated in a mapping function of the device. It can detect nearby Shinigami and inform the user of whether they are geographically the closest to their target. Kikanshinki (記換神機, Account-Replacing Spirit Device): A memory substitution device used on humans who have seen Shinigami or Hollows. Also called Kiokuchikan. When used, a bird's head pops from the top of the device and produces a puff of smoke. The Human it is used on is knocked unconscious and wakes up a while later with a new memory. However, the new memory that the Human acquires is random and often based on the limits of what they will believe. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: A practical requirement for anybody desiring to become a shinigami, Brass naturally exhumes a good portion of reiatsu. Her reiatsu colors shift from form to form, with yellow being her in her most 'basic' of forms, and yellowish-green when utilizing her released forms through her mask or zanpakuto. As a visored, her reiatsu might give a feel of a hollow at times, especially when agitated or pushed to a degree. The addition of a hollow into her soul has increased her capacity by leaps and bounds, capable of matching up with other captain-level opponents in her base form. Whenever Brass releases her reiatsu, it can come across from blotches to a tidal wave of ink, which can if released, tie into her zanpakuto’s abilities. Even when in her masked form, her reiatsu exhibits this attribute, although the burst would replace the typical bursting sound with a woman’s wail. The strength of her Reiryoku is enough to push back weaker spiritual beings at incredible speeds and/or at long distances far from her. Brass herself is a casual and relaxing person, and that comes forth with her control over her Reiryoku. As if it were a song that she was conducting, she can change its strength on a whim, or she can use it to create a platform or barriers to shield her from others’ abilities. * Paralysis-Inducing Pressure: Brass is capable of paralyzing a large number of average captain-class opponents with a strong exertion of her reiatsu. She usually starts by giving a demure smile before the wave of reiatsu starts to overtake them. Opponents have said on record of a deafening sensation as if a loud scream of a banshee affected them, forcing them to double over. While she cannot hide her emotions all too well when she exerts her pressure, she can mix differing emotions into them, making the opponent confused or catching said person off guard. A strong enough difference in pressure in Brass's favor will allow her to just disarm the opponent in place, making them drop their weapon as their sole course of action. * Intaglio: After unlocking the latent abilities of her zanpakuto, Brass can summon forth a weakened version of her ink without the use of her zanpakuto. As a weakened version of the spiritual ink from Sumiezu, Brass can create simple objects when in a meeting that requires discretion. From a small sword, a dagger, to even a gun or two. She can only generally create items the size of her hands but with some finesse she can extend the range of her attacks. For example, she can press a little bit of ink to her hands and pull them into short-ranged tendrils akin to the quincy technique of Ransotengai but with hair. Given how weak this technique is, it can only manipulate light weight objects like hair. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Brass is very intuitive and observational, able to easily see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking about. This aspect ties into her detective work through her years of experience throughout the human world. Her intellect allows her to gather context clues from a person’s body language to their inflection within their words. She’s able to quickly grasp and break down the nature of an opponent’s abilities even when under said opponent’s effects. As a worldly traveler and as a rogue Shinigami, Brass has the fortunate ability to use her street smarts and her environment against her opponents, as well as playing onto one’s emotions to give her an advantage. Typically, she can pick up on a person’s flaws within the first few minutes to aid her in her endeavors and through that easily get the information that she desires whether through interrogation or other ways. Great Physical Prowess: Due to her training with her zanpakuto and with the other Sternjagers, Brass is capable of performing many a feat of strength. Like many a strong shinigami, she's able to manipulate her Reiryoku to increase her strength, speed and endurance to some extent, though her speed to a more limited amount compared to the other two. While she isn’t as strong as some sternjaegers like Violette Beauregard, she can at the very least keep up with others as Mei-fang can attest to through their sparring matches. Brass like most competitors can use around 26 percent of her natural strength, increasing her energy over to fifty percent when pushed far enough. She thanks the wonderful facilities that the Beauregard manor had for this. Alas, though while she’s strong, she naturally has her limits. Immense Willpower: Despite her tortured past, Brass has a powerful sense of will and determination, which is expressed best through her musical abilities and her inclination to smile towards people, even to opponents to a certain degree. Before she was sent to the Academy, she lead an impoverished life in the seiretei, but her hope was expressed best in the songs she'd play for passerbys. While her life was horrible before she joined the academy, it paled in comparison to how lonesome she was feeling after the incomplete infusion of Cephalupe with in her during that fateful day. Whether despite that, or due to her experiences, she contains a wellspring of willpower and inner strength, making her resolve strong enough to carry out the goals of the sternjaeger. Great Adaptability and Flexibility: People have noted how flexible and adaptable Brass is through battles with her comrades in the Sternjager. As she is slightly slower compared to her Sternjager compatriots, she makes up for it due to her skills in dodging attacks and parrying blades in quick succession. Whether her adaptability is a result of her human upbringing as a mafia hitman or from her years of experience through the academy, is but a secret hidden within Brass's mind. A common tactic of hers in a parry is for her to use her blade in one hand to deflect the blade downward, while wagging a finger from side to side. Due to her adaptability she's able to deftly turn and utilize her hand to hit said opponent again with her wagging finger. Being adaptable and flexible in a fight is a core requirement to being a great fighter, but even outside of battle, Brass has uncanny adaptability. People often tell her that she's a one-woman band, that she can play various instruments of varying difficulty. Shinigami Abilities Master Kenjutsu Swordsmanship- Brass was trained more to fight like a samurai, relying on the battlefield around her, and light quick attacks that focus more on feinting and dodging her opponent while waiting for an opening for her more heavy attacks. Kenjutsu (剣術) is the umbrella term for schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. She mainly switches between a defensive stance and an offensive one, though due to her endurance, she has a penchant to become a shield for others whenever possible, utilizing her Ken’atsu (剣圧, Sword Pressure) to push enemies away from her and her compatriots. Expert Hakuda Combatant : 'Brass as an expert of this art can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily. Those of this level are among the seated officers of the Gotei 13 and as such she would fit upon this level. She's well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. While not a master, she is more than capable of handling herself in a physical altercation. Tying into her flexibility and adaptability, her style in Hakuda amounts to focusing on counters. To her, every sword swing or punch/kick allows the ability to retaliate in that instance to turn the tide of a fight. An example of this amounts to her using her shins to bend a person's arm in mid swing, then tossing that person towards the ground, adding in a punch to the face to make sure that the opportunity of offense can happen before one's time of surprise is wasted. '''Kido Expert ': Brass possess considerable knowledge of '''Kidō '''and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though they generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Brass preferrs to collect different '''Bakudō and Kaidō '''due to their utility. Out of her kido, she would know those around the 80s range, and if she was the boasting type, she would state that she would know around forty to fifty such incantations. While in the academy days, she was able to gather quite a lot of information about the methods of using kido like '''Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment) and Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation), able to both use her kido fast and combining two kido incantations together to confuse the opponent respectively. Other Abilities Art Prowess- One of her favorite pastimes is drawing allies or battles she's seen or participated in. To this end, she has a thorough collection of art in her abode. Music Prowess- One of her favorite pastimes is both listening to and producing music. She loves to even think of songs that would fit people. Keen Intellect:'Brass is highly intelligent, able to quickly figure out seemingly complex problems. In addition, she is an excellent strategist and tactician. '''Multilingual:'Brass before she met Violette and her group, was a bit of a world traveler; seeking various songs and instruments to add to her repertoire. Through that, she was able to learn the following languages: English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Hindu, and Mandarin. '''Kitsunebi (狐火 , japanese for will of the wisps) As a partner to Medaka Hironaka , her diminutive and easily angered visored friend. Due to a mixture of her prankster nature and her desire to punish Brass for any ‘slights’ she might conceive, she created a method for which to turn Brass into a white-furred fox. The markings of this form seem very similar to her hollow mask, almost giving her the appearance of a hollow. The technique to turn into this form was at first created by an outside jewel-like device that would zap and change her form forcibly. Due to being in this form and adapting to it however, Brass has the ability to willingly turn into this form, which has many uses in missions. As an unassuming albino fox, Brass can hide quickly to scout out important locations without any notice. When in battle, the quick speed of a fox allows her to deal attacks at a much faster pace when she needs to defeat someone quickly. While she can use her zanpakuto on her mouth and use some of her techniques, they don’t have the same finesse as she would in human form, only able to use Sumiezu as a way to block people away or slowing them down. * Size Manipulation: In this feral fox form, Brass can shift her size to allocate her body within various nooks around the realms. Typically for missions that require some fighting, this form would be 6 feet in height yet she has been as small as 3 feet, to as large as 10-15 ft, or more if she has to, as an example, carry a group of people through a hazardous location. Zanpakutō Sumiezu( 墨 絵図 , Japanese for “ink drawing” ) - Her sword is fashioned after an odachi, black-hilted and contains a musical-note keychain.This being Brass’s stylish zanpakuto, it shines with a mix of Brass’s artful soul blended with the wonderful “ink of life”, If Brass were to describe the essence of her sword herself. Her love of music and art extends even to the side of the blade as it is decorated with various notes. It would be interesting to note that sometimes, it’s as if the notes dance to the tune that Brass would think in her mind, a note to the link between her and her own zanpakuto. Sometimes, notes won’t even appear on her blade too, instead scripture or just mystical-looking lines decorating the blade. The artistic blade is capped by a yellow sheathe, a note to one of Brass’s favorite colors. Inner World The world of Sumiezu is a perplexing and mysterious place. At first it starts out as a white void space, no sound or image for the senses to take in. As soon as someone takes a step, colors and sounds would start to spray around the world, Brass's inner world seemingly being a canvas for people to express themselves upon. With enough expression of spirit, the world would finish out to a wonderful opera house. Now that Brass has achieved Bankai, she now stands at the conductor's stand, looking out towards the seats. Brass's trials against both her zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow dealt in fights much more different than just sword fighting a wanton monster. For Brass to defeat the ink doppelganger that is Sumiezu to her (As Sumiezu would form itself as ink versions of various persons dear to her, never truly having one stable form) she had to show her passion and drive through her art. To soothe the savage kitsune that is Cephalupe, it would be through songs and battling through instruments. The Shikai command is'Draw: Sumiezu Hikute'( 墨 絵図 引く手 , Japanese for Ink Draw Inducer) – Brass’s artistic ability is exemplified by this signature technique, granting her utmost control and versatility in battle. As Brass gives out the command for her sword to release, her sword becomes sheathed in black ink-like spiritual essence. Like most powerful abilities, at first glance it won’t seem to be able to do much effect given how there are Shinigami with the power of controlling one’s senses and such. But the key in her ability is granting her access to ink manipulating powers. In this state, Brass utilizes her sword mostly as a conductor's wand of sorts to lead her constructs into battle. The increase of her powers is such that she can create self-sufficient creatures for various aspects. The beauty in creation lies in the imagination of the wielder. For Brass being an artist that has transcended different mediums (Sculptures, paintings, tattoos as examples), she’s able to tap into the canvas that is the spiritual medium, from creating reiatsu weapons of varying sharpness, to barriers that could withstand powerful attacks. Shikai Special Ability: Her reiatsu increases to that of a typical lieutenant level shinigami and her ink creations are considered part of her reiatsu. Even if she seals her zanpakuto, her creations can still attack, although will eventually dissipate. Her constructs can take many forms, for suits of armor to abominations that would only exist within one’s nightmares. Depending on how much reiatsu she pours into creation will determine how powerful or the durability of the construct. Whenever such a construct “dies” for lack of a better word, the ink will stay inert. Brass can still control the ink but as a consequence, reenergizing the ink takes more reiatsu. One needs to focus on also destroying and evaporating the ink if they were to truly disable her constructs fully. Ink Dolls: (墨 偶人, Sumiguujin) This technique creates various constructs limited to Brass's imagination. They will always be created in the black and greenish color her ink will usually be the color of. What sets this apart from her typical ability is the fact that Brass can send her reiatsu to detonate her ink creations as an explosion, but the ink constructs can attack as an extension of her own self. The ability can be extended to objects that she creates, turning them into miniature bombs, or she can just press her blade against something made out of ink to make it explode, utilizing the art around the realms as her own personal weapon. Slip and slide: ( スリップとスライド, Surippu to suraido) This technique coats the floor in a slippery substance that will send the target's trajectory in a wayward direction, making them lose control. The technique can be modified so as to create a binding patch of ink upon one's feet. If one has powerful enough reishi, they will be able to escape by evaporating the ink that is on their person. Brass mainly uses it as an ability to distract but given her ingenuity, she can use it to bring people closer to her as well, forcing the opponent to fight with her at melee range. Naturally, she can do the same to push the opponent away if their attacks are too strong, likely tripping them up given that she has a penchant to using this on the legs or feet. Tattoo Seal( 入れ墨 印, Irezumi-in) An ability activated by slashing and coating the target (ally or enemy) with her ink. Depending on the image it'll increase/decrease the target's strength, speed or reiatsu. While her seals stay strong, her seals have the adverse situation of getting evaporated with enough reiatsu to evaporate the seal. The more attributes and the stronger the effect, the more reiatsu and ink is needed to apply it towards a person. What makes this ability fascinating to her own mind is the ability to manipulate tattoos that people already have into her own seals, which will make her hold slightly stronger to hold, is still succumbed to the weakness of reiatsu evaporation, the original tattoo still there. Sumiezu: Sekengaka( 墨 絵図 世間 画家 Japanese for Ink Drawer: The world’s artist) Brass has spent some time with training in order to craft this “most stylish and strongest” form of her zanpakuto. She readies out her blade as she yells out the release command “Mekkemono gijutsu nioite isshiki" (Japanese for "finding art in all"), her yellow-greenish reiatsu starting to increase by leaps and bounds as her weapon starts to change form. If she’s utilized her Shikai’s ink abilities before, the ink starts to seep back into the fountain that is her zanpakuto, a pentagram made out of ink starting to form around her feet. In this pristine form, her zanpakuto seems to freeze up into a crystalized katana, the melted ink solidified. Her reishi is etched upon her sword in circuit-like lines that etch her yellow-greenish reiatsu throughout the sword, capping her blade in a pointed edge. A peculiar aspect of her sword is that the main crystalline portion of her sword changes through different colors, the blade itself is a canvas for Brass’s thoughts and emotions as she goes into battle. Her outfit changes slightly when in this form, the rather revealing clothing instead becomes an outfit befitting a ronin. Yellow and black sleeves now adorn her outfit, the black outlines of a fox across her dress’s pants, her top and bottom areas bounded by the belt she usually wears. As she fights, what is surprising to most people, her outfit’s black areas seem to change into a myriad of colors, at times becoming a beautiful rainbow of colors as she attacks with her crystalized sword. Her top hat naturally stays adorned. Bankai Special Ability: Brass’s Bankai’s special ability is an extension of her previous ability as Shikai, namely how her ink can create constructs from her reiatsu to aid her in battle. Sumiezu’s true power is the reign of “art imitating life”, her constructs now imitate it to a precise manner, although Brass needs to spray ink upon the person of her desire to do so. She could create lifelike sculptures and mannequins of great fighter’s she’s seen, even of weapons like zanpakutos. Naturally as such a powerful ability, this taxes Brass’s reiatsu reserves, and the created weapon/people are weaker duplicates depending on how much reiatsu she pours in. The duplicates and created items can theoretically match the original’s power though. Kotta Seisei '''( 凝った生成 Artistic Creation) One of her core abilities which ties into her artistic power, Brass is able to mold, splatter or to generalize it as best as possible, manipulate her ink into creating wonderful sculptures… and yet she’s always been interested in manipulating the body as a canvas itself. This technique starts with Brass affixing the blunt edge of her sword onto an arm, yelling out the ability’s name. The sword will then cover the arm, spreading the crystalline paint throughout her body as it molds and shapes her body. In the arms of an artist like Brass, she’s able to mold her body and form, increasing her flexibility to higher levels. This allows her to do things like transforming her body into weapons as well, from heavy hammers to serrated swords. The determining factors of this ability are her imagination and the amount of reiatsu the ability takes. If her concentration breaks up, she can’t maintain the forms that she takes on. '''KataFuujikomu( 型 封じ込む Model Entrap) An extension of the ink manipulation abilities Sumiezu has, now Brass’s Bankai has the ability to solidify and trap people or objects within it’s fold. The ability starts with but a drop on a person or object, then gradually starts to creep through the body, covering more of the target as time goes on. A smack to the solidified ink only melts the material, forcing the person to require a huge amount of reiatsu to evaporate every single drop of her material. Brass can even combine this ability with her body, solidifying it to such levels as if she had her own personal hierro. Of course such constructs can be breakable with a strong enough reishi level. Keihin-In( 景品 印 Gifting Seal) An extension of the Tattoo Seal skill she displayed in Shikai form. While it focuses on her improving her target, the image or word crafted will gift the person with an item based of her Bankai's special ability. For example, if she created a spiritual weapon with the ability of sending flames, she can sacrifice the weapon's form to imbue it within a person as a temporary boost, giving that person the ability to send scorching flames out of their finger tips. Something she finds utterly "fun" in her vocabulary is the ability to turn that effect into a negative, reversing the effect onto an opponent. Cephalupe The name is an amalgamation of Cephalopod and Lupine, given way to the fact that it is a combination of a Fox and an octopus hollow. Her masked form would allow her the edge she needs that one would normally lack without Bankai. Her attacks would be much more slower and, due to the nature of her abilities, more telegraphed towards the opponent. Naturally this would come with the usual Hollow abilities like Cero. Hollowfication Special Ability: When calling forth her mask, Brass is able to tap into the power of Music Manipulation: the ability to let the user manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. Her songs can not only debilitate and hurt the enemy but strengthen and bolster the allies she makes. Sentō Kagura-ryū (戦刀神楽流 War-Sword Spirit Music Style) Sento Kagura-ryu, like all of the hollow abilities start up with Brass singing the incantation name that each ability does. Music will start to swell; what song comes out is based out of Brass’s mood and emotion and could go from hard punk rock instrumentals, to an orchestral swelling tune, emanating from her mask into the field. Her reiatsu would bolster and attempt to affect the enemy, decreasing their ability to withstand her ink creations or her ink swipes. The user may even start to hit with less strength if her song is allowed to continue further. Naturally reiatsu differences may lower her effectiveness of how vulnerable this would make the target. Amano Kaguramai (天の神楽舞 Heavenly Spirit Music Dance) This ability starts up with a song that will overtake the user with enough reiatsu penetration, akin to Sento Kaguya-ryu. Unlike the former ability though, this will, with enough time and focus, force the user into dancing uncontrollably as if Brass’s voice were strings upon their very soul. Furthermore, if the full effect is taken hold, then the user will be forced to dance even if damage is applied to through Brass’s or her allies’ attacks. The song utilized can be separate or the same as other songs utilized in her other abilities, but the more effects Brass piles onto a target, the more reiatsu she uses up. Mikagura '''(御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music) This signature ability is more aimed for her and her allies than to her enemies. Mikagura aims to literally swell the spirits of her and her companions, increasing their strength, durability and speed with enough time and in that order if Brass needs to regulate her output of reiatsu. '''Sumiezu Kashoukitsune: Cephalupe ( 墨 絵図 歌唱 狐 , Japanese for Ink draw singing fox: Cephalupe) This form of Brass typically shows up in life-threatening situations, acting upon Brass's fears. If her threshold of fear fills up, the hollow-like reiatsu would flare up, screams blanketing the area as her form starts to take on. Her reiatsu erupts forth like a crashing wave with the potency of two captain-level Shinigami. That black ink for which she was well known for covers her entire body, covering her entire being up to her ankles, ending in white claws and paws. As the transformation finishes out, one could notice that while her voice echoes, it flings between different pitches, a testament to her control of sound. Nine tails would then spread out of her posterior, each one carrying a different mask and a musical note. The tail goes from left to right: Whole Note, Dotted Half Note, Half note, Dotted Quarter Note, Quarter Note, Dotted Eighth Note, Eighth Note, Dotted Sixteenth Note and sixteenth Note. Each tail seems to wiggle depending on the musical note, with the leftmost and rightmost one wiggling the slowest and fastest respectively. The masks etched onto each tail seem to vibrate with differing voices. It's important to note that after decades upon decades of working at controlling her inner hollow, Brass eventually with the help of Hou Mei Xing and the Sternjagers has come around with controlling this hollow form through focusing on the hollow and the many, many songs in her heart. Resurrection Special Ability: Her powers of music manipulation are in full force now that she’s achieved resurrection. Literally her powers of utilizing music to manipulate her opponents and allies have increased tenfold. In this form, she’s much more versatile than before, her note being able to be carried about by her nine tails. With but a few words, she can turn the weakest human into a lieutenant or captain-level fighter. She can also do the reverse if a sufficiently powerful being arises to battle her and her comrades. Speed would be the best manner to disable this ability. Chūkōsai Mikagura '''(昼光祭御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music of the Daylight Festivities) A new day brings out rejuvenation, and with this technique her songs, no matter what they are, carry an uplifting melody which increases her stamina and health. Like all of her songs, she can transfer the song to one or multiple tails to carry the tune, increasing their potency to work on multiple people. '''Dandou Buyoujuu ( 弾道 舞踊 銃 Ballistic Dance Gun) One of the strangest techniques in Brass’s arsenal, she says the words of the technique out loud before starting to hip thrust in a leery fashion. Her tails would start to light up with a green-yellow glow, before firing off towards the target. If by some happenstance they get hit by the move, the move will gradually start to overtake the target, forcing them to do her commands if it progresses far enough. Naturally the stronger the person is, the more resistant they are to such an ability. The ability functions as the typical “earworm” concept, seeping into the brain and slowly shutting off mental priorities. Enhanced Sentō Kagura-ryū(戦刀神楽流 War-Sword Spirit Music Style) This debilitating ability is strengthened even more so as Brass achieved this form of her musical abilities. Amplified with all this hollow energy, Brass now has the ability to enfeeble the target down much more significantly, to the point that the lightest taps from a person's index finger might be able to do substantial damage to them. Enhanced Mikagura(御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music) This signature ability is now strengthened now in the true splendor of her hollowed form, as if her song is let through, it'll be able to increase the offensive capabilities, their speed and strength substantially. In resurrection form, Brass can, as an example and if she's able to lengthen the song enough, take someone as weak as an ordinary just-awakened human, control them, and have them fight evenly with strong opponents. Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *